


prinxiety: truly i have nothing to lose

by JJ2003



Series: one shots (requests open in comments) [24]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Dark Side, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Mess, Creativity | Roman Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders Have A Good Relationship, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ2003/pseuds/JJ2003
Summary: Roman has had enough of being ignored by everyone in the 'light side' and believes he is no longer considered the hero. He wants all his insecurities and weaknesses to go away. So he decides to 'betray' the light sides and become a dark side. A few weeks after this event his boyfriend tries to talk him down after his 'hibernation' talking to the princely man in hopes to get him back before its too late and he hurts Thomas hoping to make Roman realise he has so much to hold on to.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: one shots (requests open in comments) [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063901
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	prinxiety: truly i have nothing to lose

**request by: IAmAMultiShipperKindOfGal (1/10)**

(inspiration from request: two animatics on YouTube [Crossing The Line by introvert_stage](https://youtu.be/rSXXLkzzAgQ) and [Nothing Left To Lose by Rahaf Wabas](https://youtu.be/yLOwa4cZMZg).)

__________

"Roman!" Patton called out to the man in the imagination near the border of his twins half of the realm. "please we can fix this!" Roman turns back to face his friends "no we can't!" he screams. Patton runs to the man "yes we can! Roman please!..." that when Patton tries to get to roman

"...This has to stop now, Whatever it is that you're going through, We'll fix it together, me and you, Just like we've always done"

Romans balls his fists at his sides

"No! This has to stop now, This thing where you think that you've been my friend, And don't even hear how you condescend, The way you've always done" Patton shrinks back at the words... _thinks you've been my friend_... the words ring in his head... ho badly had they hurt Roman today...  
  


"Roman, listen" he reaches out a hand to roman "I'm listening" the princely man sings back. The hope fading from his eyes. "I know it isn't true" Patton sings believing in there friendship "Isn't it?" the man sings back. "Just look into my eyes now," Patton said remembering how much Logan always said his emotions were always in his eyes "Well?" Roman sings back looking and seeing the sadness and fear in his 'friends' eyes. "I know you feel it too," he said as he saw the look of guilt and regret briefly glisten in Roman's eyes. "Perhaps I do" Roman sings back feeling the weight again of letting down his friend.

"Roman, listen" Patton sung again reaching for his friend. "I'm listening" Roman resorted back before looking to the land he is leaving behind.

"I swear it's not too late, So before another line gets crossed, And everything we've had is lost...  
Just... wait" "he holds his hand out wanting to reach roman and get back to way things where.

"Wait?, No, I won't wait" Roman turned back to the line he was about to cross, a shadow falling over his eyes before he turned back to Patton.

"There's a line between the winners and the losers, There's a line between the chosen and the rest" Roman looks up toward Patton not hiding his feeling anymore

"And I've done the best I could, But I've always known just where we stood, Me here with the luckless" Roman gestured to himself, moving his hand to his side gesturing at something to his right. "You there with the blessed" there was an image of Thomas, Patton and Janus stood together like they where friends.

"And that line between the beggars and the choosers, Is a line you've never let me quite ignore" then there was an image of Roman away from the group, hand on bis elbow looking down at his feet isolated from the three. 

"How I've tried to jump that great divide" he gestured to the image of Janus.  
  


"But I've never got the chances he were given" the image disappeared.  
"You don't know how much I've been denied, Well, I'm not being patient anymore" he turns away from Patton

"I'm crossing the line!" he takes a step into his brother territory.  
  


"And I'm done holding back, So look out, clear the track, It's my turn!" there was a flash of light around the man that was very bright.

"I'm taking what's mine!, Every drop, every smidge, If I'm burning a bridge, Let it burn" Patton stared in horror at his friend as he saw the changes from the bright light

"But I'm crossing the line!, And for us, if we're over, That's fine" Roman looks back at Patton a final time raising an arm in his new suit which was the same as his old one but what was white was now bak and the red had grown darker.

"I'm crossing the line" and suddenly Patton was stood in the living area of the 'light side' command room staring at Logan and Virgil who looked scared from the sudden appearance of him...

then Patton collapsed into tears.

__________

"Roman, you're angry, I get it, Believe me I know what it's like, But you are making a mistake" Virgil calls to the Roman who was sat on the window ledge of the tower.

"The path of hate is a dangerous track, You take one step and it's hard to turn back" he gestures to the room they where in which he recognised as the spare room Decite had formed when they were younger in the dark side of the mind palace in case of a new side appearance until there room formed.  
  


"It pulls you along, And though it seems wrong it feels right" he walks a little closer to Roman, thinking of the letter he found on his bed after talking to Patton hours ago.

"Don't you see this path you're on leaves a permanent mark, It feels good at first, then it slowly turns dark" when he finished the line he was a few inches from Roman who hadn't said a word or moved a muscle since he entered the room to focused on what was in his hands.

"With each passing day, You're further astray from the light" he puts his hand on Romans arm pulling the man up and cupping his face tears falling from his face.

"Suddenly, you lose your way and lose the thread, Lose your cool, then lose your head, very loss is harder to excuse" he takes Romans hand tears falling down his face as he attempts to brush them away with his free hand.

"Then you'll see you'll lose your faith and lose your soul, 'Til you lose complete control" he looks to Roman who had guilt and pains clear in his eyes as he reaches from Virgils face brushing away the hot tears that had fallen from the man he loves face... _he thought Virgil would understand why he left_...

"And realize there's nothing left to lose, Nothing left to lose" He pushes Romans hand away from his face hoping to get through to him.

"Ro, trust me, Becoming the villain isn't the answer" Roman tensed at that... even Virgil didn't think he was the hero anymore...

"Is that what you think I am?" he asked looking down at there feet a little casting a shadow over his eyes so Virgil could no longer see them.

"The path I'm on is a path paved in black, I'm taking that road and I'm not looking back" He pushed Virgil away from him so they were no longer touching each other

"Each twist and each turn, Leads straight where I'm yearning to go" he looked up at Virgil

"Yes, it's true, my path is dark but I see where it ends, My rivals will fall as my power ascends" he looked away towards the window looking out.

"Despise me, that's fine, I'm taking what's mine even so" he looked back to Virgil who saw the pain and fury in his eyes. he took a step towards the man he loves holding back a flinch when Virgil steps back in sink.

"Not like you, You lost your nerve, you lost the game, But you and I, we're not the same" he gestured to Virgil then himself looking at the door knowing what was behind it... how he had basically replaced Virgil in the dark side area replaying what Virgil did but in reverse.

"I'm not lost, this fate was mine to choose" he puts a hand to his heart which was bugging him to hug the man and apologise for everything he had said and done in the last few hours.

"So I chose to lose my doubts and lose my chains, Lose each weakness that remains" an image of Patton and Janus came between them before spikes form impaling the images.

"Now that I have nothing left to lose, Nothing left to lose" he looked away towards a mirror in which he saw his reflection

"You have so much to hold onto" Virgil practically screamed moving forwards tears falling from his face still trying to hold back the sobs that wanted to be released.

"I only want my rightful dues" Roman resorted back looking away from the mirror and back to Virgil

"Listen please, you've lost your grip" Virgil grabs Romans wrist in hopes to get through to Roman.

"And lost your mind (I'm not gonna lose)" Virgil was trying to let him see reason but Roman couldn't see it all he saw was the pain and sorrow.

"All's not lost, don't be so blind (I refuse)" Virgil took Romans cheak wanting so badly to see the love and care from the man but all he saw was the shadow cased over the man... _what did we do wrong_...

"Cut your losses, drop the IOUs (I refuse)" Virgil stepped back pulling away

"Oh-oh, choose I lose no tears and lose no sleep," Roman said as a thorn-like pain pierces his heart at the look at Virgil's face once again seeing the fear and sadness in his face

"What I want I'll take and keep (It's time for you to choose)" Virgil wiped his face 

"You can't stop the turning on the screws" Roman said closing the gap between them. wiping the man's face before using his powers to grab Virgil with the thorns that where whapped around his shoulders and abdomen pulling his to the wall near the door.

"You'll stay in that cage until this is done" he walked up to Virgil who was now in a cage-like contraption behind the door kneeling and reaching in taking the mans face.  
"And just in case you think of escaping" a collar appeared on Virgil's neck which would shock the man if he escaped the perimeter of the cage."Now I have nothing left to lose..." Roman walk away sealing the cage so he couldn't see Virgil anymore... the guilt and pain in his heart eating away at him wanting nothing more than for Virgil to be with him, comforting him.

He sat on the window seal and cried until Remus entered the room to check on him... No dought hearing all the commotion from his and Janus's room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> hope you enjoyed. I thought the songs went along so well with the actions that I would write them out with some actions. I think it would fit in for the three to sing in these situations since Roman is a big Disney fan and the others would be trying to get through to him. hope you have a great morning/evening and if you have any request please level them in the comments of a chapter and ill reply asap ~jj2003


End file.
